


Evening Kisses

by habitsayss



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Beach Town, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Weird, beach, i dont know this is just a test fic, i just like beach kisses, its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitsayss/pseuds/habitsayss
Summary: Kaito meets a boy on the beach.





	Evening Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only writing this to test writing on my computer. That being said, please excuse this shitty excuse for a oneshot.

It was a late summer night when I saw him for the first time.

  
I had just moved to this beach town with my grandparents and I was watching the beach from the back deck when my gaze caught a figure sitting on the otherwise vacant beach. He was facing the waves, sitting on a towel while an old school radio sat next to him, playing some generic beach music.

  
It was against my better judgment that I opened the gate that joined the matching wooden fence around the deck and stepped out onto the beach, feeling the cool sand between my toes as I walked over to the boy. Words escaped me as I looked at him, taking in his looks. He had messy black hair that was shabbily dyed purple at the tips, and amethyst indigo eyes that were so deep and rich they bordered on indigo. He had a tattoo of some Chinese character, that upon closer inspection was just sharpie drawn onto his porcelain skin. 

  
Wordlessly I sat down next to his blanket, neither of us moving much at all. I glanced at him for just a moment as he leaned his head on my shoulder, and I moved my jacket to cover both of us before looking back out to the waves.

  
It was an oddly magical moment, and the more I sat next to the boy the more familiar he started to seem, but I couldn't put my finger on where I knew him from. We were both silent for a long time, and after a bit, I saw him smile. His smile seemed so cute and genuine, I couldn't help but smile back at him. 

  
He seemed to feel my gaze and looked up at me, his eyes prying into mine as if he was trying to understand every part of me at once. The sun was almost set, causing a purple glow over the area as the last bits of daylight were disappearing over the horizon. Fireflies began to appear, lighting up the area little by little. It was a beautiful scene, I imagine, but I couldn't take my eyes off the boy staring up at me. I didn't realize what I was doing until his lips met mine. It was a surreal experience, like my body wasn't my own, but I could feel his lips so vividly against mine.

  
When we pulled apart, he cracked a smirk, eyes shutting for a moment. "I wonder," he started, "if you kiss every strange boy you meet on the beach?" 

  
I jerked back in shock and began to sputter, attempting to defend myself to no avail. 

  
He only giggled in response. "I'll take that as a no." He reached over to me and helped me back upright, beaming. "I'm Kokichi, by the way." 

  
"… Kaito." I answered quietly, still in a bout of shock from the sudden question. 

  
He frowned in disappointment. "Aw, come on. Don't be shy, I know your type. Guys like you love to talk, right? Little old me couldn't have scared you that much, could I?" He finished with a teasing grin, leaning on me again.

  
I cleared my throat, finally snapping out of my daze. "Of course you didn't! The Luminary Of The Stars isn't afraid of anything!" I declared with a confident smile.

  
He simply hummed in response, shutting his eyes lightly as he rested his head against my arm. "I like you, Kaito." 

  
I mulled over it for a moment. "I like you too, Kokichi."


End file.
